The present invention relates to a valve which controls the operation of a power steering motor.
Known power steering control valves include inner and outer valve members which are rotated relative to each other to control operation of a power steering motor. During operation of the valve, there may be a slight vibratory and/or oscillatory movement between the inner and outer valve members. These small movements between the inner and outer valve members may result in a corresponding reaction from the power steering motor and a slight shuttering effect which may be detected by a driver of a vehicle.